


Lost

by Tsuki26



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Oh My God, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki26/pseuds/Tsuki26
Summary: This is just a random thought that won't stop pestering me so I wrote it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lost

"Shut up" Weiss snarled.

Icy gaze shooting ruby a look full of hatred."You don't understand" turning away crossing her arms.Ruby gritted her teeth to stop a screech inhaling through her nose."then make me understand" she said softly, the word let me help you left unsaid.Determined silver eyes looked up at the figure sitting a few feet apart turned away.Weiss shook before curling in herself further yet she didn't run away from ruby.Weiss gulped willing to chase her fears away to set her gaze on Ruby "I've been nothing but a bitch to you yet you still insist to help why?" Sharp gaze slowly melting away revealing vulnerability Ruby didn't expect.Ruby watched clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Because I want to"

Ruby started to walk slowly getting closer.Not expecting Weiss surge forward grabbing her shoulders,the younger one tensed up expecting to get pushed away harshly.She felt Weiss press closer arms uncharacteristically gently rubbing her sides before pulling her closer wrapped around her waist.

"I just want to be close" Weiss said softly she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so close.Ruby awkwardly drew arms around Weiss shoulders.She didn't know what to feel about this whole thing yet Weiss felt warm against her,the hold was so intimate she's can't think straight with her heart loudly beating.The brunette scrunched her face up smelling booze of all things from Weiss.

This whole night doesn't make sense scratch that it's actually wee hours of morning.She was just out for a run,she didn't expect to find someone here standing so dangerously in a bridge nearby shoes removed.And that someone was Weiss of all people absolutely wasted.Ruby faintly wondered if she's having another weird dream.

"..Weiss?"

Weiss tucked her face to the brunette neck softly inhaling the rosy smell from Ruby's red hoodie.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"I don't have one"

"...I think I lost it a few years ago"

"Oh..where do yo-"

Ruby looked down to see her passed out.She fumbled around while Weiss leaned on her.

"Finally" she said to no one in particular heaved to carry the slender woman up to her back.Checking her ID for the Address.

"She lives in a dormitory nearby huh"

After explaining the situation to the gatekeeper.Ruby arrived pushing the door using her right shoulder that wasn't even locked,she narrowed her eyes at the thought of someone being careless enough to leave the door unlocked,but then again Weiss is drunk scratch that she's completely wasted.She began tucking her in smiled at the thought of taking care of someone else instead of her always getting pampered by her sister.Her smile disappeared when she gazed at the figure sleeping peacefully so unlike the one earlier tense,ready to pounce seemingly guarded yet vulnerable at the same time.She unknowingly leaned closer brushing away the ruffled hair from the face stained with tears beneath,her left hand fell gently running across the scar.Ruby tilted her head curiously wondering how she obtained such a thing.

"Pretty" murmured softly

She quickly withdrew her hand back realizing she's overstaying on her "visit" her gaze fell on the silver bracelet she found on the bed.It was a plain silver with a ring looped inside the ring itself is also silver enchanced with small rubies.It was well worn despite being simple which she found odd.The whole night was weird anyways the ring looked or rather felt familiar while she held it.Ruby looked up to see the sun beginning to rise she quickly put the bracelet at the nightstand began walking through the door.Welp there goes her early morning routine she briefly wondered if Weiss will remember and recognize her on Monday quickly dismissed the thought they were nothing but acquaintance her stomach squirmed uncomfortably,she began running back to home to get some food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thought that won't stop pestering me so I wrote it.


End file.
